DigiPhan: Digital Phantoms
by Blak-Ice
Summary: After a fight with Technus, Danielle, as well as her family and friends, find themselves trapped in the Digital World. With their new partners at their sides, can they stop the techno ghost once and for all? Or, will he finally succeed in taking over the world? "Merge, activate! Bio-Fusion Digivolution!"


**Hello, hello, all my friends and readers. I'm here with a brand spanking new story! Now, before we dive head first into the story, there are some things that I'd like to go over to help ease all of information into the story!**

 **I have not given up on my other stories. I'm having a very off year so far and have just recently started to get over my writer's block. Those will continue.**

 **This story is obviously an Alternate Universe, however, it does flow in the same universe as the Parenting Series. Meaning that Danny and Sam are still Danielle's parents.**

 **Lin knows about Danielle's true origin. However, she and Jordan are the only ones who do. Meaning that Danielle never joined the gang and never rebelled. In fact, Jordan and Lin have become closer to Danielle because of it.**

 **All of the Digimon except for a few are all made by me, and those who are have been changed up either slightly or not at all to fit into the story.**

 **Well, that's about it, I think. So, on with the story!**

Chapter 1: A Trip to the Movies

" _Pupmon!" Danielle cried as the small blue dog-like Digimon went flying backwards, crashing painfully into the rocks._

" _Danielle…help me, please…" Pupmon cried weakly. "I…need you…You have to help me…before…before it's…too late…"_

" _Pupmon, NO! You've got to digivolve! You've got to Bio-Fuse Digivolve, now!" Danielle cried out, running toward her partner, her gauntlet shining brightly. "PUPMON!"_

"Aaahh!" Danielle shouted as she shot up. Unfortunately, because of the startling jump, Danielle soon found herself sprawled out on the floor. Her head began to throb painfully as she sat up, groaning in pain. "Ow…that hurt. A lot," she said as she rubbed her head. "That was some dream." Danielle turned toward the door as a knocking came from it.

"Danielle!" her mother called from the other side of it. "Are you ok? I heard you screaming."

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mom. I just woke up from a nap and fell off my bed is all," she replied as she got to her feet. "Again."

"Well hurry up. Your friends are gonna be here any minute and you'd better be ready if you don't wanna miss the movie."

"I know, I know," she said, putting her scrunchie in, turning her long locks into a ponytail, and putting her hat on. As she checked over her clothes, she couldn't help but mumble, "Not like you care any way. I'm the one who had to beg you guys to take us." Her eyes quickly fell upon her Diginary. Her eyes grew wide before she grabbed the pocket device, turning it on.

"I heard that," Sam called, laughing as Danielle squeaked in surprise. The Goth teen shook her head as she headed down the stairs where her friends were all sitting around the kitchen table talking about the movie.

"So tell me again what these Digiman things are again," Valarie said as she leaned against the counter.

"Not Digiman, DigiMON, Val," Tucker said with a huff. "It stands for Digital Monsters, and it's really cool. They're-"

"A bunch of random creatures that change from one form to another to get stronger and fight each other," Sam said with a roll of her eyes.

"It's an anime that Danielle got into, thanks to Tucker," Danny said as he leaned back in his chair. "They've got all kinds of stuff for it like video games and a trading card game. She's practically begged us to buy it all for her. The day she heard a movie was coming, she shook the whole house with her screaming."

"And who can blame her! Digimon is great, and you guys are really under selling it," Tucker said.

"If you say so," Jazz said as she tried not to laugh at the overly enthusiastic teen. "So, why exactly do we all have to go again to see this thing?"

"Because if Sam and I have to deal with Danielle and her friends, you two have to deal with Tucker," Danny said as he grinned at his best friend who glared at him. Tucker was prepared to make a retort when everyone's attention turned to the door as a loud knocking came. Danny got up from his seat to answer it. As expected, Danielle's friends stood on the porch, bright smiles on their faces. "Hey, Lin, Jordan."

"Hi, Danny," Lin said as she and Jordan walked into the house. Jordan gave a simple nod to the hero.

"So you guys ready to see the movie?"

"No, not really," Lin said with a sigh as she looked at Jordan who had a huge smile on his face. "But a deal's a deal."

"What deal?"

"I'm not a fan of Digimon, but Danielle and Jordan wouldn't stop begging me to go to see the movie with them. So I made a deal with them that if they could get Jake to go, I would too. I figured since he was a ghost, he probably didn't know what Digimon was and that even if he did, he probably didn't like it. As it turns out-"

"I'm here, can we go already!?" Jake said as he phased through the floor with a bright smile on his face and a deck of Digimon cards in his hand.

"He's just as big a Digimon freak as those two," she said with an annoyed glare. "Hey, Jake."

"Hey, Lin. Dude, Jordan, whats up, bro?"

"Nothing much. You ready for this movie?" Jordan asked as they bumped fists.

"You know it! I can't wait to see what happens! Just the thought of it is killing me…well, killing me again. So let's get going already!"

"Easy there, Youngblood," Danny said before turning toward the stairs and calling out to his daughter. "Danielle! If you don't get your butt down here in the next ten seconds, we're leaving without you!"

"I'm coming!" she yelled back.

"10. 9. 8. 7-"

"I said I'm coming!"

"6. 5. 4. 3. 2-"

"Alright already!" she screamed as she phased into the living room, an angry look on her face as she looked at her father. "Do you always have to rush me!?"

"Hey, don't forget, we haven't gotten to the theatre yet, and who's buying your ticket," he said as everyone gathered in the living room. "Alright guys. Now that everyone's here, we can go and have a good time."

* * *

Everyone was abuzz with conversation as they walked to the movie theater. Everyone except for Danielle who was busy searching through all the information she had on Digimon. However, the more she searched through the DigiDex of her Diginary, the more frustrated she became.

" _This doesn't make any sense!"_ She thought agitatedly. " _There isn't a single log of Pupmon anywhere! No data, no history, not even a fanfiction! How is this possible!? Could…could I have just imagined it all?"_

"Hello!? Earth to Danielle!"

"Uh!?" she said, looking up at her friends in confusion. All three stared at her and Danielle could only blush as she felt their eyes burrowing into her. "Um, what?"

"You've been staring at that thing since we started walking," Lin said as she looked at the Diginary. "What's so important about it?"

"It's nothing too important, it's just…I was trying to find a Digimon, but…it's not here. I can't find anything on it and it's just driving me crazy!" Danielle said as she resisted the urge to smash the device in her iron grip. Her eyebrow twitched in irritation as it beeped once more with the signal declaring that its search had come up empty.

"Well, which Digimon is it?" Jake asked.

"It's…it's called Pupmon."

"Pupmon? Never heard of it. You sure you didn't just dream it up?"

"I'm…I'm not sure," she said honestly as her shoulders slumped. "I mean, I know I dreamed about it, but…it all seemed so real. It was calling out to me and…" Danielle could feel the frustration building. Giving her head a good shake, Danielle smiled at her friends. "Nevermind. It was just a dream. It wasn't real. Race you to the theater!"

Danielle took off without a warning, passing all of her friends and family with a hardy laugh.

"Hey! No fair!" Lin cried out as she chased after her.

"You got a head start!" Jordan said as he followed her.

"Get her!" Jake yelled as he took to the sky and flew after them.

* * *

The theater was completely empty as the group found their seats. This would have been a surprise to them had Sam not rented the whole screening out for them to enjoy a private screening. In fact, it was the first screening of the movie in the entire city, and they were going to see it first. To say that there were a lot of upset kids and parents was an understatement, and the theater manager would have been worried had it not been for the massive amount of money that she had been paid by the young Manson. Sam, on the other hand, couldn't have cared less about how mad people were with her; so long as her little girl was happy, the rest of the town could bite her.

Danielle was practically bouncing in her seat as she looked at her free cards. One of the best things about getting her family to go with her to see the movie was that she got all the extra trading cards for herself. She could still hear Tucker grumbling unhappily about how he got the raw end of the deal on his cards which continued to bring a smile to her face. Shuffling the cards in her hands, Danielle could already feel the excitement of enhancing her deck. However, the smile quickly dropped from her face as she looked at a blank card.

"What the heck?" she said, turning the card over a few times.

"What's the matter?" Sam asked as she turned next to her. It was easy to tell that her daughter was upset about something, though what it was remained unclear.

"It's blank," Danielle stated, showing the card to Sam.

"Why would there be a blank card in the packs? Maybe we should-"

A large gasp escaped her mouth as well as Danielle's and Danny's while Valarie's ghost scanner began to beep rapidly. All three hopped to their feet as they began looking for the nearby ghosts.

"Typical. A ghost just had to show up now. I mean, we can't even enjoy a movie in peace without something like this happening!" Danielle complained. All the lights instantly went out, leaving them in the dark, scrambling to find out who or what was behind all of it. The clicking of the projector echoed around them as the beam shot out from the wall, landing on the screen in front of them. Everyone turned toward it to see the all too familiar face of Technus. "Great. It just had to be him."

"What are you doing here, Technus?" Danny yelled as he glared at the screen.

"I'd worry less about your movie and more about what I, Technus, Master of all things technological, am going to do!"

"And that would be…?" Youngblood said in a bored tone as he stood in the aisle in front of Lin and Jordan. Though the two had taken a more proactive approach in helping Danielle in fighting ghosts, the two were still too inexperienced to do any real fighting. Especially since the Fentons refused to give them any actual weapons other then Specter Deflectors, fighting staffs and the Anti-Creep Stick.

"I, Technus, shall use the projectors in this theater to hypnotize everyone and force them to link up their computers into one. Then, from there, I will use my new found data stealing powers to break into the world communications, where I will link them all together and use the world satellites to create a constant electromagnetic field around the world that will allow be to reign over this world as the supreme master!"

"Wow. That was one seriously long winded speech," Lin said with a bored look.

"And what kinda bad guy actually tells everyone their plan?" Jordan asked, looking at everyone else. "I mean, I thought that they only did that in cartoons and stuff."

"They do, Technus is just an idiot," Sam said.

"Can we please just kick his butt already?" Danielle asked impatiently. "The movies gonna start soon, and the last thing I want to hear is his nasally voice cackling in my ear."

"Hey!" Technus cried out. "Didn't your parents ever teach you to respect your elders and your superiors, you little whipper snapper?"

"Why don't you ask them yourselves while they help me kick your butt? I'm going ghost!"

A bright flash of light erupted from her body as a ring formed and split into two, the first going up and the second falling to the ground. Standing in her ghost form, Danielle smirked as her green eyes fell upon the projection screen. Danny and Sam could only shake their heads at her.

"Let there never be a moment when any could dispute that she is, in fact, your daughter," Danny said as he and Sam too went ghost. Sam turned to him and glared at his comment, elbowing him. Danny chuckled as he rubbed his arm where she had hit him.

"Alright, smart guy. She might get that attitude from me, but the cocky smart mouth is definitely all you buddy," Sam said with a smile. "Though I guess it can't be helped when dealing with a guy like Technus."

"I know what you mean. Can you guys believe that he actually thinks he's superior?" Tucker added in, causing everyone to laugh. Everyone except Technus who growled at them from the screen.

"Enough! It is time that I show you young punks just what I am capable of! Prepare to have your bacon fried!" Technus declared. His image quickly vanished from the screen though the projector continued to glow in the booth. A loud crash sounded off as the projector began to fire green beams of energy from the lens like a canon. The first shot narrowly missed hitting Danielle, but luckily for her, Danny had been quick to grab her and pull her out of the way. Danielle hugged her father before jumping out of his arms and grabbing Lin by the hand. Youngblood quickly did the same, grabbing Jordan while Sam grabbed a hold of Tucker and Valarie. Reaching out to his sister, who quickly wrapped her arms around him, Danny shouted out as he turned to his friends.

"Everyone, SCATTER!"

A simple nodded conformation came from all of them before everyone suddenly found they were intangible. Danielle quickly pulled Lin through the wall, Youngblood doing the same and following behind with Jordan. As the group of four solidified, they looked around to find that they were in another empty theater.

"Man, when Mom said she rented the place out, she really rented the place out," Danielle said before turning back to her friends. "Anybody got a Fenton Phone?"

"I do," Jordan said as he dug around in his pocket for the green headpiece. Danielle was surprised as Jordan, being that he was...well…less then smart, was the one to actually have one considering he was always the most forgetful and unprepared. Danielle was about to comment on it, but stopped as he finally fished the waxy ear bud out of his pocket and held it out to her. Danielle resisted the urge to gag and vomit as she carefully picked it up out of his hand. Turning it intangible, everyone watched as the lint and earwax fell to the ground before Danielle began to tune it to the designated frequency.

"Hello? Anyone out there?" Danielle called into the mic. The static on the other end crackled loudly in her ear before it began to clear up.

"Danielle? Are you guys ok?" Valarie asked.

"Yeah, we're fine, Val. Where's my Mom?" Danielle asked.

"She's right here next to me and Tucker. Where are you guys?"

"In the theater next to ours. Don't know how long it'll be before Tech-nut goes searching for us, so we'd best get working on a plan."

"Danielle's right," Danny's voice echoed as it came over the Phone. "We need to figure out a way to get him out of the projector before-" A loud explosion echoed from the front of the theater as the staff screamed, heading straight for the exit. "He possesses more stuff."

"Well, I definitely don't want popcorn anymore," Danielle said. "So what do you suggest we do, Dad?"

"First we need to see what all we have to work with. Does anyone have any weapons on them?"

Danielle turned to her friends, asking the same question. Jordan shook his head, though that wasn't much of a surprise as he was only allowed the none powered up weapons, and there was clearly no bat on his person. Turning to Lin, Danielle was glad to see the smile on her friends face as she held out the collapsible staff, wrist ray and lipstick laser she had given her.

"Ok, Jordan's unarmed, but Lin's got a Lipstick Laser, Wrist Ray and the Ecto-Staff."

"Tucker's got his PDA and a couple blasters," Valarie said.

"And Jazz has the Fenton Peeler. Ok. Danielle, Youngblood, Sam and I are gonna be the distraction. There's no way he'll be able to hit four moving targets as fast as us. While we keep him busy, Val, you, Jazz and Lin help Tuck to get to the projector so he can kick Technus out of it. Danielle, send Jordan back to Fenton Work for a thermos. We should be finished up by the time he gets back. Everyone clear?"

"Clear," the two girls said before hanging up. Turning to her friends, Danielle began to speak. "Ok, here's the plan…"

* * *

Danielle resisted the urge to growl as she, Youngblood and her parents sat on the floor in front of the screen. Blowing her hair out of her face, she glared forward at the wall.

"Fly around in a zigzag, he said," she called out so Danny could hear her as they all struggled to unwrap themselves from the film bound to their arms and legs. "He'll never be able to hit four moving targets as fast as us, he said!"

"Ok, so maybe I was wrong, but how was I supposed to know he could control the film reels too!?" Danny shouted back.

Loud fits of grunting came from the booth before Lin, Jazz, Valarie and Tucker were launched out of the opening, crashing into their friends. Danielle resisted the impulse to kick Lin off of her and instead shoved her up into a sitting position next to her and Youngblood who sat up while trying to get the taste of Tucker's boot out of his mouth. A loud cackle echoed around them as Technus appeared before them, arms crossed and mullet waving in a nonexistent breeze.

"Well this is just great! I told you to zig, Tucker, not zag!" Valarie called as she tried to break the bindings around her.

"I tried, but I couldn't with Lin standing in my way!" he retorted.

"I couldn't go anywhere with Jazz standing there in that big clunky suit!" Lin exclaimed.

"Hey, I'm not the one who said "Let's all bum rush the room at the same time." Now am I?" Jazz yelled out, though her voice was slightly muffled by the visor over her face.

"Now, who's your Daddy!?" Technus declared, though no one seemed to care in the slightest.

"He is. The white haired guy, sitting over there, looking like an idiot because his idiot plan didn't work. Idiot," Danielle said as she nudged her head in Danny's direction. Danny simply rolled his eyes as he watched Technus walked up to them, a victorious smirk on his face.

"Any last words before I, Technus, master of all things-"

"Oh, shut up already!" Everyone cried out.

"Hmm. Kids these days simply do not understand the importance of the declaration of victory in the face of your enemies. It's all about these high fancy cartoons and what not."

"It's not a cartoon!" Tucker shouted. "Digimon is an anime, and it's awesome!"

"Tucker, no one cares about your stupid digital monster crap!" Valarie yelled. "This is not the time to be getting all fan boy on us!"

"It's not stupid!" Danielle, Youngblood, and Tucker yelled at the same time. Danielle began to move her arms from side to side in hopes of loosening her bindings, but only succeeded in knocking her Diginary out of her pocket. The small device clattered to the floor next to her.

"What's this Digital monsters of which you speak?" Technus asked as he interrupted their rant. His eyes quickly fell upon the Diginary as it lay discarded next to Danielle. With a wave, his hand began to glow as his aura surrounded the device, bringing it to his waiting palm. "Hello? What is this?"

"Hey! Give that back, you outdated computer virus!" Danielle cried out. However, Technus simply ignored her as he scrolled through the information effortlessly. A devious smile came to his face as he looked at the captives before him.

"My, my. The world has indeed made some very interesting strides. An entire world made out of digital matter? I must have it! Within such a world, I, Technus, could be the supreme master of all! And there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

Raising his hand, Technus called forth the projector once more. Everyone watched as the machine flew to him open hand while Danielle's Diginary floated in his other hand, energy glowing around it. With an evil laugh, Technus brought his hands together, the two devices following suit. The ecto-energy surrounding them began to crackle as they combined into one.

A flash of light erupted above them all, blinding them before shrinking back. Everyone looked on in awe at the sight of what looked to be a gun with a screen on the side of it. The screen began to glow a bright blue color as it dropped into Technus' hand, an evil laugh echoing from his lips as he pointed the gun at them all.

Panic began to surge through everyone as they struggled even more to separate from their bindings.

"I don't know what that gun does, but I really don't wanna find out!" Danny shouted.

"Time for Technus to rule! Welcome to my world, ghost children!" The tech ghost shouted, pulling the trigger and firing over their heads. The blast hit the screen, vanishing for a moment before a large, swirling blue portal opened up. The wind picked up rapidly as a vacuum-like effect came from the portal, sucking in everything in its path.

The young ghost hunters screamed as they were slowly drug across the floor toward the portal. Danielle, gritting her teeth, attempted to dig her feet into the ground to hold herself in place, but it was useless as she continued to move closer and closer to it.

A scream caught her off guard as she looked to see her best friend lift off the ground and get sucked into the portal.

"LIN!" Danielle screamed.

"Whoa!" Tucker said before he too was off his feet and being pulled into the portal.

"TUCKER!" Danny and Sam cried in unison.

Valarie grunted, barely wrenching her hand free just as Jazz started to get sucked into the portal. Throwing her hand out, she grabbed the older girl's armored hand, attempting to pull her back, but was instantly pulled into the vortex alongside her.

"Valarie, Jazz!" Danny shouted, trying to go intangible, but failing.

"We've gotta do something!" Danielle shouted, her hair whipping around wildly. Her gaze turned to her side to see Youngblood start drifting more toward the portal. As his feet left the ground, the young ghost could only shout in fear as he was drawn into the portal. "No, Jake!"

"Hold on, Sam!" Danny shouted, clasping her hand in his as best he could while still being held by the bindings. Danny grunted in strained effort as he tried to hold on, but he knew it was pointless. With a final yank, Danny used all his strength to pull her back, but soon found himself being dragged into the portal right alongside her.

"Mom! Dad!" Danielle shouted. Her mind raced in panicked succession. She was all alone, and soon, she'd vanish alongside the others. Turning to the still cackling ghost, Danielle ground out, "I swear, you're gonna pay for this, you techno-loving windbag!"

"We shall see how confident you are, once you're experienced the awesome power of my-"

Before he could finish his rant, Danielle found herself pulled off the ground, much like the others. Though a part of her was thankful that she had been dragged away from him, Danielle couldn't help screaming as her vision was clouded by nothing but blue light.

"Whatever's on the other side of this thing, I hope there's a soft landing!" she said as she was swallowed up and vanished.

* * *

 **So this is the first chapter of the DigiPhantom story. It is also the only chapter that I've written so far so don't really expect another one any time soon. I wanted to see what people thought of it and get a general reaction to it. So please review and let me know what you all think of it. I've got some good stuff planned for it should I decide to go through with it. Which I probably will regardless of how it's received, but I'd still like to see what you all think.**

 **Thank, and laters.**

 **Blak-Ice**


End file.
